Heatblast (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Heatblast is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Heatblast. Appearance He has his Omniverse appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has his Ultimate Alien face. There are more cracks in his magma plates, revealing more of his inner fire body, and they are more detailed. The Infinimatrix symbol is circular instead of hexagonal. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His height and musculature increase, as his body begins smoking, with the inside of his mouth and eyes glowing yellow. Bright red rocks emerge from his face and torso, rapidly expanding all over his body, completely enveloping him. While the rocks slightly cool, chunks of it break apart, revealing tracks of his inner magma body, oversized flaming arms and legs, with his feet splitting into two toes and a third being a heel extension. His head is completely consumed by flames, leaving behind an intricate face mask, with eye holes and a mouth. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest, as Heatblast's fiery aura intensifies and he channels lava through the ground, riding on top of a flaming rock towards the camera, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness". Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. History Appearances Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens